swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire Day
thumb|300px|right Empire Day is an event. The day marking the Emperor's rise to power and the termination of the Jedi Council. Despite the efforts of the Rebellion, Empire Day is widely celebrated throughout Imperial controlled space due to the massive public relations campaign that drives it each year. Subsequently, few beings do not know about it. The actual "day" of this holiday is marked according to Imperial Center time, but celebrations can last days or weeks depending on culture and location. Due to the vast and varied worlds controlled by the Empire, beings on many worlds celebrate in different ways. Some make pilgrimages to the " Imperial Center ", also known as Coruscant, to be near where the fateful actions took place. Some just wish to be near the Emperor himself, though they don't expect to see him. Others take on charity work to show support for the sacrifices made by the Emperor throughout the clone wars and the Jedi rebellion. Others simply gather with friends and kin and have private celebrations or other contests, marking the day with festivities and fun. Those who oppose the Empire see the day as the turning point in a long campaign of duplicity. These beings mark the day with protests, counter-propaganda efforts and, sometimes, outright attacks on Imperial facilities. Fighting the massive propaganda machine of the Empire is a daunting task, but each gain is a step closer to success. Each year the Rebellion works hard to fight the tide of Imperial public relations in the hopes of turning loyal Imperial citizens to their side of the galactic civil war. Showing the gap between the propaganda and the Rebellion's vision of the truth is often a good way to accomplish that goal. Even if it was not a mandated galactic holiday, many would still mark its passage because of the great changes it created. The Senate gave up the majority of their powers. The Jedi Council was destroyed. The Emperor took full control of an entire galaxy. Everything changed. For good or for ill is open to debate, but it is definitely a day to be remembered. Publish Gift Each player logging in Star Wars Galaxies during Empire Day receives a Publish gift. 2010 *A Gift Box containing a Target Dummy Controller Bonus Gifts By radialing the Master Yoda Fountain in Coronet, or the Emperor Statue in Theed, players, whether they are rebel, imperial or neutral get additional gifts. Your character must be 10 days old or older to be eligible for gifts. 2011 Rebels *Space Station Model *Rebel Painting: Princess Leia *Empire Day Decoration Device Imperials *Space Station Model *Imperial Painting: Darth Vader *Empire Day Decoration Device 2010 Rebels *Embroidered Sash *Seven Years of Galaxies: Rebel Imperials *Embroidered Sash *Seven Years of Galaxies: Imperial 2009 Rebels and Imperials *Factional Pilot Greeter *Six Years of Galaxies 2008 Rebels and Imperials *Novaless Soni-Optics Goggles Mark V *Five Years of Galaxies Quests 2010 Imperials *Empire Day Engineering *Empire Day Entertaining *Empire Day Rescues Rebels *Assist Wedge Antilles - 1 token *Rescue the first Alliance Pilot - 3 tokens *Rescue the second Alliance Pilot - 6 tokens *Rescue the third Alliance Pilot - 10 tokens *Rescue the fourth Alliance Pilot - 12 tokens *Rescue the fifth Alliance Pilot - 15 tokens *Rescue the sixth Alliance Pilot - 19 tokens *Remembrance Day Entertaining Collections 2010 Imperials *Empire Day Engineering *Empire Day Entertaining *Empire Day Recruiting *Empire Day Anti-Propaganda *Empire Day Rescues Rebels *Remembrance Day Resistance *Remembrance Day Vandalism *Remembrance Day Rescues Badges Examining the Fountain or the Statue reveals the following informations: *Next scheduled ceremony *Countdown until next ceremony *Your eligibility for the badge awarded by Leia or Vader. Your character must be at least 10 days old to be eligible for the badge. 2010 Imperials *Champion of Empire Day **Once every 15 minutes, Darth Vader lands in Theed near the Capitol. He picks 3 imperial players among the crowd. If he picks you, radial him and select Bow to get your badge. *Recruiter for the Empire *Imperial Anti-Propaganda Enforcer *Imperial Engineering Volunteer *Imperial Guest Performance *Imperial Badge of Meritorious Service Rebels *Champion of Remembrance Day **Once every 15 minutes, Princess Leia lands in Coronet near the Theater. She picks 3 rebel players among the crowd. If she picks you, radial her and select Bow to get your badge. *Remembrance Day through Resistance *Vandal for the Rebellion *Alliance Engineering Volunteer *Rebel Alliance Guest Performance *Rebel Alliance Badge of Valor 2009 Imperials *Champion of Empire Day *Recruiter for the Empire *Imperial Anti-Propaganda Enforcer *Imperial Engineering Volunteer *Imperial Guest Performance *Imperial Badge of Meritorious Service Rebels *Champion of Remembrance Day *Remembrance Day through Resistance *Vandal for the Rebellion *Alliance Engineering Volunteer *Rebel Alliance Guest Performance *Rebel Alliance Badge of Valor 2008 Imperials *Hero of Empire Day Rebels *Hero of Remembrance Day Celebration Organizers Those two NPCs are selling various rewards for Remembrance Day Tokens or Empire Day Tokens. Rebel Celebration Organizer *Favorites of the Force, 2500 credits *Death Star Destruction, 2000 credits *Favorites of the Force (non-edible), 5 Remembrance Day Tokens *Death Star Destruction (non-edible), 5 Remembrance Day Tokens *Order 66 Cookies, 5 Remembrance Day Tokens *Gracious Government Mix, 5 Remembrance Day Tokens *Alliance Remembrance Day Fireworks, 5 Remembrance Day Tokens *Alliance Camouflage Backpack, 15 Remembrance Day Tokens *Rebel Insignia House Sign (Standing), 20 Remembrance Day Tokens *Rebel Insignia House Sign (Hanging), 20 Remembrance Day Tokens *Remembrance Day Alliance Banner, 20 Remembrance Day Tokens *Rebel Resistance Poster, 20 Remembrance Day Tokens *Imperial Recruitment Poster, 20 Remembrance Day Tokens *Torn Rebel Resistance Poster, 20 Remembrance Day Tokens *Defaced Imperial Recruitment Poster, 20 Remembrance Day Tokens *Tantive-4 Landspeeder, 20 Remembrance Day Tokens *AT-XT Vehicle, 30 Remembrance Day Tokens *Six Years of Galaxies, 10 Remembrance Day Tokens *Employment Terminal: X-Wing Pilot Greeter, 25 Remembrance Day Tokens *T-Wing Interceptor (miniature) 25 Remembrance Day Tokens *Havoc Starfighter (miniature) 25 Remembrance Day Tokens *Decorative Stand 5 Remembrance Day Tokens *B-Wing Pilot Body Suit 20 Remembrance Day Tokens *Embroidered Sash 20 Remembrance Day Tokens Imperial Celebration Organizer *Order 66 Cookies, 2500 credits *Order 66 Cookies (non-edible), 5 Empire Day Tokens *Gracious Government Mix, 2000 credits *Gracious Government Mix (non-edible), 5 Empire Day Tokens *Favorites of the Force, 5 Empire Day Tokens *Death Star Destruction, 5 Empire Day Tokens *Imperial Empire Day Fireworks, 5 Empire Day Tokens *Imperial Sandtrooper Backpack, 15 Empire Day Tokens *Imperial Insignia House Sign (Standing), 20 Empire Day Tokens *Imperial Insignia House Sign (Hanging), 20 Empire Day Tokens *Empire Day Imperial Banner, 20 Empire Day Tokens *Rebel Resistance Poster, 20 Empire Day Tokens *Imperial Recruitment Poster, 20 Empire Day Tokens *Torn Rebel Resistance Poster, 20 Empire Day Tokens *Defaced Imperial Recruitment Poster, 20 Empire Day Tokens *Tantive IV Landspeeder, 20 Empire Day Tokens *AT-ST Vehicle, 30 Empire Day Tokens *Six Years of Galaxies, 10 Empire Day Tokens *Employment Terminal: Tie Fighter Pilot Greeter, 25 Empire Day Tokens *AT-AT Helmet, 20 Empire Day Tokens *Decorative Stand. 5 Empire Day Tokens *Havoc Starfighter (miniature), 25 Empire Day Tokens *Tie Defender (miniature), 25 Empire Day Tokens External links *Friday Feature – Empire Day - 06/19/2009 *Friday Feature – Empire Day - 06/20/2008 Category:Events Category:Empire Day